wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yildirim Tribal Cavalry
The Yildirim Trival Cavalry refer to regiments mobilized from the Feudal World of Yildirim, a desert planet in Segmentum Ultima. Hailing from recently-rediscovered planet, the Tribal Cavalry were raised in the 41st Millennium and their numbers were greatly expanded for the Indomitus Crusade. They primarily ride camels and horses descended from Terran stock, which they had for millennia since their presumed arrival on Yildirim on colony vessels that lost all contact with humanity during the Age of Strife. Since joining the Imperium the Yildirim cavalrymen have proved their worth in multiple battles. History The world of Yildirim has been lost to humanity for millennia since the Age of Strife. Imperial historians believe it was originally colonized sometime around the 22nd Millennium. The colony ship that arrived on this remote world in the southeastern fringes of Segmentum Ultima had little contact with the rest of civilization, and with the Long Night beginning in M23 the people of Yildirim were left on their own. They adapted to the desert world and over the millennia formed tribes, living largely a nomadic lifestyle among themselves. Their technology also regressed over time as it was hard to maintain in their environment, and subsequent generations forgot how to work much of it. Thus Yidilirim society, for much of its history, consisted of warring tribes that fought over petty rivalries, with nothing uniting them except their hatred for the occasional raid on their planet by different hostile forces, including Orks. Due to the hostile environment and their constant warring, the tribes became warriors by nature, and relied largely on camels and to a lesser extent horses for transportation across the desert plain. When Rogue Trader explorers arrived on the world sometime in the early 41st Millennium, they found a world untouched by the rest of humanity for many millennia and largely feudal. The new tribes agreed to accept Imperial authority and formed a unified planetary government at the urging of Imperial administrators, creating a tribal council that ended their long history of fighting each other. As part of their tithe, the planet managed to put its tribal cavalry to use for the Imperium, establishing the Yildirim Tribal Cavalry. Regimental Culture Recruitment Organization Structure Originally the Yildirim used a much more simplistic order of battle, but after becoming part of the Imperium and receiving formal military training from Imperial advisors, a large reform was instituted by the Tribal Council. The core of the Tribal Cavalry are organized into five regiments of about 7,000 men each, with the primary component being the cavalry squadron. Along with those, each regiment usually had at least one mounted artillery company which include camel-drawn artillery pieces for additional firepower. They also often have light infantry companies attached as well for support. Each regiment is stationed in one particular part of the planet and recruits exclusively from the local tribes in that area (the regions being Smyrna, Kaf, a *94th "Sultan Murad" Yildirim Cavalry Regiment **1. Cavalry Squadron **2. Cavalry Squadron **3. Cavalry Squadron **Infantry Company No. 1 **Infantry Company No. 2 **Mounted Artillery Company No. 1 *95th "Sultan Ibrahid" Yildirim Cavalry Regiment **4. Cavalry Squadron **5. Cavalry Squadron **6. Cavalry Squadron **Infantry Company No. 7 **Infantry Company No. 9 **Mounted Artillery Company No. 5 *96th "Sultan Abdulmejid" Yildirim Cavalry Regiment **7. Cavalry Squadron **8. Cavalry Squadron **9. Cavalry Squadron **Infantry Company No. 3 **Mounted Artillery Company No. 2 *97th "Ahmed Pasha" Yildirim Reserve Cavalry Regiment **10. Cavalry Squadron **11. Cavalry Squadron **Infantry Company No. 101 **Mounted Artillery Company No. 201 *98th "Osman Pasha" Yildirim Reserve Cavalry Regiment **12. Cavalry Squadron **13. Cavalry Squadron **Infantry Company No. 102 **Mounted Artillery Company No. 202 For the Indomitus Crusade, a specific corps of rapid reaction forces ready to deploy to the battlefield at a moment's notice was established. For maximum speed and firepower, it consists of two cavalry squadrons and two mounted artillery companies, without any attached infantry units. These independent units are grouped into the Yildirim Army Corps, which in total consists of about 10,000 men. *''Yildirim Army Corps'' **15. Cavalry Squadron **16. Cavalry Squadron **17. Cavalry Squadron **18. Cavalry Squadron **Mounted Artillery Company No. 4 **Mounted Artillery Company No. 8 Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperium of Man